1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication methods, and particularly to a system and method for offering a fixed Internet protocol (IP) address to a client device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most machines on the Internet use the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) to send data to other machines on the Internet. To transmit data from a source address to a destination address, the Internet protocol (IP) uses an IP address. Most machines such as computers must have an IP address to communicate with other machines on the Internet.
Usually, a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server is used for assigning IP addresses to the machines. DHCP server may provide three modes for allocating IP addresses. The modes are dynamic allocation, automatic allocation and static allocation. The best-known mode is dynamic allocation. When received a request from a client device on the Internet, the DHCP server dynamically assigns an IP address, and offers the client device with the IP address. However, if a client device is powered off, the DHCP server will allocate the IP address to another client device. Then, next time when the client device is powered on again, the DHCP server will dynamically may assign a new IP address to the client device. As a result, the IP address of the client device may frequently change.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for offering a fixed IP address to a client device.